Just Cherry
by Kyeltsar
Summary: A small tribute to Sieran, set just before she meets the new recruit.


Just a little tribute to Sieran.

;_;

Originally posted on my Tumblr. Link's in my profile if interested.

* * *

"SIERAN!"

Most of the Durmand Priory shook their heads and continued on with their work as the piercing scream echoed through the halls, grumbling about how Gixx would be in a foul mood for the rest of the day. They were already stressed from the influx of new information coming in from the brand, and new distractions were always unwelcome.

Half way down the steps of the front entrance, Magister Sieran stiffened, turning towards the shout. She was hoping that the Asura hadn't already found-

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE ARCHIVES? REPORT TO ME IMMEDIATELY!"

She sighed in resignation, heading back up the stairs. Perhaps this time Gixx would be angry for less than five minutes and twenty-three seconds.

It wasn't her fault. That human should have known better than to tell her of the location of the scrolls of ancient Dwarven history, something which Gixx had conveniently told the others NOT to tell her. She had indulged herself in tales of mysterious kingdoms, vast treasures, lost tombs, simply waiting to be found. In fact, it seemed as if some of the ruins were extremely close by the Priory itself! One thing led to another, however, and now that particular room was drenched, the scrolls ruined after Sieran had accidentally read an incantation flooding the room with water, which she had mistaken for an account of a thousand-year old Dwarven relic.

Honest mistake. Could have happened to anyone, really.

Unfortunately, now the thoughts of Dwarven history were swept away, replaced with anxiety at what Gixx would force her to do to keep her away from the rest of the Priory. Perhaps she would be escorting a diplomat again (Sieran thought the diplomat was quite the curious human; he didn't talk to her after she regaled him of her initiation into the Priory. Perhaps he was sick), or making messenger runs to and from Lion's Arch. After a few minutes of navigating the Priory Archives, she spotted Gixx outside the ruined room, wincing slightly at his glare. She reasoned that the punishment wouldn't be that bad, at least. After that event with the undead Orrian gorilla, it was easy enough to see her point.

Then again, that HAD led to her meeting Tracheane. Her mood brightened. Regardless of what he did, hopefully it would lead to something just as good.

* * *

"We will travel to Lion's Arch to meet the new recruit, after which you shall be escorting them back to the Priory, while I take care of some extra business that needs to be taken care of, etcetera etcetera." Gixx announced, a small smirk appearing on his face as Sieran stared at him in utter dismay.

"No, I promise you this won't happen again, I'll make sure of it!" Sieran pleaded frantically, though she knew the words were of no use. "I'll stop causing trou-"

"It's been finalised, Magister," Gixx interrupted," and I expect you to mentor the recruit, put her through the regular introductory course around the Priory, whatever else needs to be done. Report to Get ready to leave."

Sieran was still reeling from his words.

Her? A mentor? She knew being a mentor was the worst job you could get within the Priory. You were confined to staying with the recruit for the entire length of the training. Not only did this leave you with little freedom, but the recruits were so... irritating!

Then again, she supposed that she still hadn't grown past that.

There wasn't much else Sieran could do now. All she could do was hope that the one she was paired with was at least mildly interesting. She would hate to be stuck with one of those stuck up humans, or an Asura who did nothing but belittle her. Though she did admit, having power over a mini-Gixx would probably feel pretty good.

The weather was particularly cold this night, and she supposed that she should at least look forward to spending a day or two in Lion's Arch. It'd feel nice to be back in the sun, the warmth, at least for a day or two. Sometimes, you'd just have to look at the upside.

* * *

"The novice is due here in a few minutes, Magister. Please don't do anything foolish; just get the novice back to the Priory." Kekt

Sieran wondered if all Asura were this dull.

"Can't we even make one tiny detour?"

"Your definition of tiny is flawed." Kekt groaned, holding his head in his arms. "You're here for a reason. Don't forget it."

"...Alright." Sieran mumbled.

"Good, I can get back to work. Perhaps I can finally find out if that rumour of the dwarven tomb in the Shiverpeaks is.-"

"Dwarven tomb in the Shiverpeaks?" Sieran interrupted gleefully.

"Oh no..." Kekt whispered. "What have I done..."

"...and I read about that in the archives! And I even saw a map of it! Oh, this is wonderful! I can bring the novice along, and we..."

"No, Magister. Your orders are to take the novice directly to the Durmond Priory!"

"Stop worrying Kekt! One little sidetrip and I'll have the sproutling home in no time!"

A cough came from the entrance, both Sieran and Kekt's eyes swivelling around to take in the new arrival. Sieran's eyes quickly widened. The novice... she was a Charr? Sieran didn't even begin to think that she was going to be dealing with a Charr, she had never talked to one before. And oh, so many contraptions on her! She was an engineer, carrying a rifle on her back easily, but also a curious looking tank, and a belt bristling full of bottles and gadgets. How did she even carry that much on her?

"Oh, there you are! You must be the new novice I was sent to retrieve!" Sieran chirped out. "I'm a Magister of the Order, but we don't need to use titles. Just call me Sieran!"

The Charr smiled.

And Sieran knew that it would all be cherry.


End file.
